1. Field of the Invention
At least one aspect in accord with the present invention relates generally to apparatus and processes for controlling illumination of lights, and more specifically, to apparatus and processes for automatically discovering and configuring lighting controllers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Lighting is the largest single consumer of electric power in a typical building, often exceeding 30% of the total energy cost. To better manage the energy costs associated with lighting, lighting control systems are typically used. Lighting control systems are designed to manage energy consumption while providing light, where and when it is needed. Conventional lighting control systems include lighting controllers that are capable of activating and deactivating remotely operated circuit breakers or switches according to a predefined schedule. For example, lighting control systems often adjust lighting in a building according to occupancy schedules associated with the various areas of the building, which are often partitioned into lighting zones. By controlling lights according to these schedules, lighting control systems can, in some installations, reduce energy costs associated with lighting by over 50%. Lighting control systems may also be used with occupancy sensors to control building lighting based on actual occupancy of areas of the building.
Lighting control systems provide additional benefits. For example, lighting control systems can increase the longevity of lamps and ballasts by reducing the number of burn hours incurred over a period of time. In addition, lighting control systems can be used to comply with many building code requirements.